The aim is to determine if diurnal motor variation in Parkinson's disease is sleep dependent or is an endogenous circadian rhythm. Patients with Parkinson's disease will be kept awake for 30 hours, either during a continuous levodopa infusion or during levodopa withdrawal, and tapping speed measured hourly. We will examine the variation in tapping speed for patterns consistent with sleep dependence and with a dcircadian rhythm.